Mi ángel
by kItu24
Summary: -Por culpa de ella, soy distraído, Y muchas cosas mas.- que es mejor, no contar.- Andrew, tiene la razón debo aprender a guardar mis cosas. o al menos, recordar donde las dejo.
1. Chapter 1

**seilor moon no me pertenece xd a quien se le podría ocurrir eso jaja**

* * *

**Tu mi bello ángel**

**Yo tu Belcebú, que la inocencia te robo**

**El infierno, ardió con rencor **

**El diablo suplico que no te amara esa noche **

**Me diste un alma **

**Y el corazón latió de pronto**

**La oscuridad se lleno de luz**

**Y el diablo rezo por mi**

**Hijo de mis entrañas **

**Te as enamorado… se hoyo en la oscuridad…**

**Pensé que el hielo que me cubre jamás se rompería**

**Crei que yo seria el que corrompiera tu alma**

**Mi ego reflejo mentira y tu me atrapaste en tus alas**

**Ahora me dejas y lloro **

**Sin saber que podía hacerlo**

**Negro mis sueños **

**Te quitan el aliento**

**Te llego a odiar como ame tu cuerpo**

**Entonces temo por lo que aria AL retenerte**

**Me pierdo en el tiempo**

**SUSURRO Y suplico ahora a TU Dios que de mi te aleje **

**Este demonio. este soy yo.**

**Cuida a mi ángel que este cuerpo. no, controlo**

**Y si pierdo ese hermoso ángel**

**Belcebú volverá y ya no abra vuelta atrás...**

**Ojala tu dios derrote al mío y sea yo un fiel siervo de tu destino**

**Pretejería mi ángel de mi mismo **

**Volvería, con mi señor **

**Para no dañarle**

**Volveré a la oscuridad para siempre llorarle**

**Bórrate en un instante tu recuerdo **

**Sin saber tu,****que mi amor es eterno**

**Escuchare tu voz en lo profundo **

**Atare a esta bestia **

**Prisionero seré de tu belleza **

**Esclavo de tu nobleza **

**Amante de ti, mi bello ser **

**Cuidarte será mi único placer **

**Dueño de tus reencarnaciones seré.. D&S**

Serena se preguntaba quien habría escrito semejante cosa.

-"Ami"- su querida y fiel amiga la obligo. -¡No!, la arrastro asía la biblioteca a buscar información sobre un tal Edgard Alan Poe ¡Por Dios! "Acaso. No, era suficiente saber que el tipo era un loco, maniático, depresivo para escribir cosas tan parecidas a los cuentos de la cripta"

De todas formas de no ser por Ami y su tarea. No. hubiera encontrado en uno de los libros ese dichoso papel.

Se preguntaba a qué loco se le ocurrió escribir eso y luego a que mujer se refería semejante dedicatoria alguien muy enamorado seguro… por un momento sintió celos, ella no podía tener ni siquiera admiradores secretos xd siendo la genial heroína y malísima alumna no tenia tiempo para el amor.. Además nadie se había interesado en ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos..

-¬¬ ¡Valla! ¡valla! ¿quién diría qué una cabeza hueca estuviera en la biblioteca y leyendo libros?- eh-esto ay que firmarlo, para la historia del Nacional Geographic. Te imaginas, seria como demostrar que los cavernícolas pudieron evolucionar con paciencia.

-Aunque, con tigo la paciencia hace estragos.

Esa voz… Esa maldita voz

-¿¡Tú, aquí!? Qué. No, sabes qué los animales no entran en las bibliotecas. ¡entupido!

-Animal ¿donde? la única piraña eres tu, por cierto no sabia qué podías estar fuera del agua

-Eh-… eres un idiota

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Un libro, idiota. ¡Qué!. No, lo ves.

-El libro no es idiota… Solo tu serena.-sonrío-serena se fastidio mas cuando escucho los suspiros de las idiotas estudiantes de allí. que lo miraban como si fuera su postre. Qué les pasaba a esas ¡loser!. ¿Qué, no tenían buen gusto?

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso que lees?

-¬¬ ¡Que te importa! es Mío

-¬¬ Eso. No, es tuyo.-gruño

-'¿Como lo sabes?. serena le saco la lengua se giro y empezó a caminar asía donde estaba la bibliotecaria

-¡Oye!. "Cabeza hueca" Dame, ese libro es demasiado bueno para qué alguien-remarco el alguien- como tu lo lea

-Tengo que usarlo para mi tarea. Así. qué… no te lo daré

-Solo préstame-lo un momento.-rogó el nunca le rogaría a una mujer menos a Serena Tsukino.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Serena con el seño fruncido.-Tu estas en la universidad, no tienen biblioteca ahí.

-Eso... no te incumbe, ahora dame ese libro -dijo Darién tratando de tomarlo pero serena fue mas rápida y lo lanzo asía la mesa de la bibliotecaria

-Shu! ¡Silencio!- Grito la mujer muy enojada con ambos

-Acaso. No, respetan o No, saben leer los letreros- dijo mostrando con su dedo el cartel gigante en la pared

-Lo siento dijeron ambos

-Serena-dijo Ami extrañada, cargando con tres libros enormes.- ¿que pasa?

-OH, Ami. mira tengo el libro pero el tonto no me lo deja llevar

-Hay serena acá tengo otro que nos servirá mas.. Ven, no peles entrégale el libro

-Ufff… OK, toma tonto ¬¬

-Gracias pequeña bruja U.U

-¡Que! ¡qué me dijiste! - se ve a ami agarrando a serena de la mochila para qué no ataque a Darién.

Serena miro a la bibliotecaria.- ¡Quiero! "Comprar el libro de las torturas indias, ese donde los destajan."

-Para que quieres eso serena no estamos viendo la historia de los indios. Eso fue la semana pasada.

-No es para la escuela Ami quiero acabar con un zorro de poca monta que se la pasa molestando.¬¬

-Los libros no se venden serena.-suspiro Ami cansada.

-¡OYE! Zorro. "Yo". -Estaba furioso y en ese estado la lengua se le salía sin control-Mírate con ese atuendo pareces una…

-Lo dices y te los corto y los uso de llavero.-sonrio.-con los pequeños que son. Será fácil llevarlos.

-Señorita por favor retírese si no quiere qué no la deje entrar mas

-Jaja -Eso, seria la gloria para la "cabeza de chorlito"

-Ash!, Serena lo miro asesina ¬¬

-Señor lo mismo le digo a usted. u.u

-Serena se tapo la boca para no reír a carcajadas por la cara de pena que Darién ponía.

-Vámonos serena se nos hace tarde, ¡adiós! Darién

-Adiós, "Ami" adiós "cabeza de chor..

-Cierra la boca tonto ¬¬

Ambas se fueron

-Ufff… estuvo cerca -dijo Darién abriendo el libro -¿Donde esta? -Ay No.

-¡No! -Grito Darien sin éxito en encontrar la pequeña hoja de papel.

-¿Lo tendrá, ella?, que no se de cuenta que yo lo escribí, tengo que recuperar-lo…

-simplemente, Andrew. tenia razón. debo aprender a guardar mejor las cosas. o al menos recordar donde las dejo.

-señor, tenga la amabilidad de retirarse. o llamare a la policía.

- o ¡vamos! ¿hecha-ria a un hombre guapo, como yo? el cual podría invitarla al cine o a comer algo si quiere. sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio con su pose de "soy tan guapo que ni el viento me despeina".

-Dado que me gustan las mujeres.y usted me párese un ¡imbesil!. dudo que eso suceda. ¡FUERA! grito la mujer. mientras Darien, resbalaba en el suelo del susto y luego se levantaba como alma que lleva el diablo y para desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido.

-¡cobarde! y ese es supuesta-mente toxido mask.¿creo que te equivocaste?-la mujer sonrió.-Aunque,hacen linda pareja! ¿¡verdad!? luna..-la gatita escondida debajo del escritorio maullo. para luego salir detrás del pelinegro.

-Tengo que descubrir que tramaba ese tal Darien. -pensó luna- no confió en el.¡linda pareja! jaaa... ¡Ni en sus sueños podría estar con mi serena!."Ella necesita a alguien mejor."

Estos es un escrito viejo que encontré :D soy un desastre, lo se. Pues… si quieren que lo siga.. Díganme dejen REVIEW al menos.


	2. ¡corre, Darien! ¡corre!

Esta historia me pertenece… pues por que nadie la querría. :s los personajes no son míos. Estoy segura que Darién agrádese eso ¬¬ pero no dirá nada por que se ve mas bonito calladito.

-…-

Pd: Naoko Takeuchi ¡ Es una Genia! Debió seguir la serie. :s

* * *

Darién, corrió kilómetros en busca de la cabeza de Odango. Intentando encontrarla.

Después de salir como todo un hombre de aquella biblioteca..-OK. Tal vez… No, Como todo un hombre. Pero nadie sabría lo que paso allí. ¬¬ absolutamente **Nadie**.

Sus pelos hechos una maraña, su respiración entre cortada, la lengua saliendo como perro sediento.-Si. pobrecito, había corrido tanto en busca de su rubia desalmada.

Cuando de pronto…

-¡Oye! Tú-grito la voz de una mujer.

Darién tembló…

-¡Ey! moreno -

- eh-"que paso" "que paso" "que paso" ¡No, soy moreno!-gruño por lo bajo después de haber escuchando a la mujer a su espalda.-"Bronceado de más tal ves".

Darién jamás se lo comentaría a su querido amigo Andrew por ende jamás le diría a nadie que era un maldito adicto a la camilla solar . ¬¬ pero eso no era nada gay.- pensó - luego de su monologo. recordó a la "mujer-cita" detrás de el. Tal vez, cambio de parecer y se dio cuenta que ¡No! conseguiría a un "SEMENTAL" como el. De tanta "CLASE" y "SEX-APPEAL".-Sonrío arrogante.

-¡Tú! Pincho la espalda de Darién con sus garras de mujer fatal- Cara de pervertido idiota.-O tal vez seguía odiándole como escasos segundos atrás.-pensó

-Darién sintió ganas de estrangular a esa mujer de cabello rubio. se giro furioso y entonces todo oscureció por menos de un segundo. -La mujer le había dado un puñetazo.-se apoyó en el bote de basura. "Esa mujer si que pegaba". Luego casi idiotizado vio como ella levanto un libro del suelo el cuál. El, había arrojado cuando recibió el puñetazo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aun llevaba el libro con él.

-"Los libros son propiedad de la biblioteca. Si quiere llevarlos tiene que darme sus **datos como un ser humano normal** para registrarlos."-Dijo la rubia. **!Cosa… qué NO pasara¡**. Por que… ésta desterrado de este centró informativo-Dijo la mujer señalando detrás de ella. El gran edificio.

-OK- Tal ves… No, Había corrido tanto. Tal vez el Cagadazo al ver la furia de esa mujer, le había exaltado el ritmo cardiaco.- Darién asistió sonrojado y sin palabras. Auque no entendió por que lo golpeo.-Debería denunciarla pensó**..-¡Si!** denúnciala y que todo el mundo se entere que una mujer te a palio de un golpe.

El flash de una cámara lo sacudió de su "monologo". últimamente los tenia muy seguido. tendría que ir Psicólogo.-xd eres Toxido Mask. Si no vas por eso… no iras por nada.-se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Genial!. Y saliste con ojo morado y todo dijo observando la foto en el visor. Esto demuestra que las cámaras capturan el alma.-dijo en voz baja la mujer mirando en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara digital la cara del joven Darién con la lengua afuera los ojos torcidos y los pelos revueltos. -Se párese a personaje de una película.

Darién se sonrojo -ah. si. ¿A Stallone en algún Rocky? Tal ves…

-No. "se párese a "Sid" de la Hera del hielo"- dijo la mujer con maldad.

Darién suspiro. -Si, esa mujer lo odiaba. Pero tenia que ser el estudiante modelo. **No es nada bueno**. Cuando eres doctor y te sucede que quizás alguien se reencuentre con tigo y te recuerde de mal modo. **eso da mal prestigio**.- se recordó

-Disculpe.-dijo- Tenia asuntos que resolver-suspiro-salí apurado y no me fije en...- Quiso explicar pero cuando levanto el rostro hacia la mujer. Ella, ya no estaba. Miro hacia la entrada de la biblioteca y ahí estaba. Dándole un primoroso "faquiu" de despedida. Para luego entrar.

una gata observaba sorprendida a su amiga.

-Darién hizo lo mismo que la mujer.. ¡Friégate tú! -claro por que esta ya no lo miraba.

* * *

Un policía, se hallaba multando a un motociclista. El. tipo de la moto se fue furioso.- el policía se giro negando con la cabeza. Y cuando voltio lo primero que vio fue a un hombre haciéndole faquiu y mandándolo a la fregada.

-Óigame, qué le pasa.-Darién se sorprendió y automáticamente guardo su dedo del medio entre sus otros dedos. Cerro su puño y bajo la mano como soldado.

- Estaba, todo rígido.-disculpe oficial no era a usted era a la bibliotecaria que esta cruzando la calle.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No. Oficial esa mujer me agredió mire asta me hizo esto.

-A si que el mucha-chito, esta de broma -eh-el policia empezó a acercarse a Darién el cual temblaba cual gallina clueca.

Darien negó velozmente. -"le juro que no era mi intención."de pronto se sintió como una moto derrapaba y daba vueltas para luego volver y acercarse asta el policía -por el ruido del motor ya que no la veía bien, era seguro una Gilera 350. Darién amaba esas motos.- se sintió cerca de ellos subió sobre la vereda y fue directo hacia el policía. el motoquero estaba vestido de cuero. era medio regordete con los pelos largos y ondulados.-ti-pico.- y Anteojos de sol. le lanzo una lata se cerveza en la cabeza al policía.

**¡Vete al demonio, pitufo!¡****-****Si la velocidad es pecado, soy culpable.****! ¡viejo! -**El policia intento pararlo pero no logro mas que perderse en una bola de humo.

-Es una falta al código 640 insultar a un oficial.-el tipo estaba furioso.- Desacato a la autoridad.-la pena son de una gran multa hasta varios años de prisión.-tosió un poco-están en problemas. Deténganse ahora o terminaran en la corte.

**-Ni siquiera, sabes quienes somos viejo. Yo ni mi nombre te di ¡Wey! Acaso crees que me llamo "Candy levys". de llamarme asi. Me hubieran cortado los huevos de niño y usaría faldas envés pantalones de cuero.-**El motocarro se removió inquieto en sus asiento hizo rugir el motor una ves mas para luego volver a radiar en círculos al policía sorprendido del atrevimiento.

**¡Al infierno la puta autoridad viejo!-**Grito de nuevo el hombre con vos grave y rasposa luego se acercó hacia, Darien. que estaba como a 15 pasos del poli furioso**- ¡sube hermano te llevo**!-miro al policía que intentaba respirar intoxicado con el humo del caño de escape.**- vive la vida déjate llevar por un ****buen par ****de gomas. tú eliges, si son de una mujer o de una buena moto! ¡men!¡Sube, al menos, que quieras dormir en la cárcel hoy!-**Darien asistio al hombre y se subió ambos escaparon del hombre furiosos que lanzaba su libreta al suelo y empezaba a pisarla largando varios insultos al aire.

* * *

Unos segundos después**.- ¡estas seguro que te dejo aquí! **Sabes.. **¡ay, una fiesta por aquí cerca!**

-No puedo estoy buscando a una rubia y una peliazul.

**-Ah- te gusta variar. Eres de los míos.-**Dijo el Motoquero. golpeando su hombro. Darién le devolvió el golpe amistosamente.

-Gracias. Por lo de hoy.-dijo agradecido el pelinegro.

**-Tranquilo, viejo. Los amantes de las motos estamos para ayudarnos.**

-¿A donde iras, Henri.? -Pregunto Darién al hombre con el que ya había hecho amistad.

-**Pues veras… me gusta este sitio me quedare un tiempo por aquí. Sabes dicen que… ****"****Hogar es el sitio donde tu moto está el tiempo suficiente como para dejar algunas got****a****s de aceite en el suelo. **

-Si -respondió Darién. Pero también dicen que una moto no pierde aceite solo marca su territorio.

**-Eh, ah- tú si sabes de lo que hablo. Bueno mi amigo. Espero, que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo. ¡Viejo!.**

-Lo mismo digo Henri.- Suerte..- el motor rugió de nuevo.

**-¡Oye! Estás cerca del poli aún. Yo que tú cambio mi ropa para que él tío no te reconozca, si te ve y así se confunda.**

-Buena idea.-pensó Darién. ¡gracias! lo tendré en cuenta. !adiós¡- grito Darién . El hombre desapareció dejando que su moto lo llevara a destino inimaginables.

Darién. empezó a caminar por la plaza del centro cuando diviso por milagro del señor aunque no sabia si era el de "abajo" o el de "arriba".a una rubia la cual parecía discutir con una peliazul. ¡Bingo!-dijo darien.

-Línea -grito el viejo sentado en la banca.-¡ganamos!, ¡ganamos!-decía mientras abrazaba a Darién aturdido-un hombre con una gabardina toda rota y remendada por partes. En una de sus manos una botella de whisky envuelta en una bolsa color madera. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol. Darién asqueado empujo al hombre a un costado.-Que ganamos, Ni, ocho cuartos. ¡Gane "yo"! y ¡suélteme borracho!.- pero el tipo se le volvió a pegar como garrapata.

Darien. frunció el seño y la vena en su frente empezó a cobrar vida.-calma hombre cal..ma.. Decía el borracho.-si no quiere compartir no com…com..parta pues.. Luego le crecen sapo…tesss escupió a darien mientras hablaba.-eso me paso ami por eso bebo wisk…kiii. Pa que los sapos se duerman en mi panza de tanto chupi y chupi.

-Darien. negó. Esas cosas no le gustaban. Noto que el hombre se tapaba con diarios para dormir en la banqueta. Y una parte humana cobro vida en el.-por algo seria doctor.-no le daría dinero de seguro se lo bebería. Pero se quito su saco verde y se lo puso al hombre sobre sus hombros en esa epoca de noche refrescaba y era una de las causas por la cual moría la gente de frió de una gran hipotermia.

-¡ay que cosa fea!.-grito el hombre tomando con sus dedo el saco sobre sus hombros. Haciendo cara fea.

luna la cual estaba cerca observando todo. se enterneció con la acción del pelinegro pero aun así... No, confiaba en el. "caras vemos acciones observamos pero corazones no vemos"... bueno algo asi era la frase humana que mina decia.-Quizás no debía seguir las frases de mina se reprocho.-recordando cuantas veces la pifiaba feo con ellas según las demás chicas.

-Si, no la quieres... me la llevo viejo. Solo quería ayudarlo "desagradecido"- esté.-frunció el seño.

-Tranquilo hombre bromeaba. ummm... no tendrá unos veinte pesos..

-No.-lo miro dudo pero aun así no le dio el dinero el no quería que el hombre se emborrachara más. quizás si volvía por ahí, le traía luego algo de comer.

Darien se fue dejando al hombre en la banca.

Empezó a buscar a la rubia pero no la encontraba de pronto vio al policía a una cuadra.

* * *

-¡Demonios!-entro a una tienda de ropa. Tomo un buzo rojo y unos anteojos oscuros. -busco su cartera y no la ayaba. El mendigo dijo molesto.-pero justo cuando iva a salir a apalear al mendigo el hombre entro arrepentido.

-tome. se le callo -mintió.-agacho su cabeza. Todo desde la puerta de la tienda.

¡Oiga, usted salga de aquí! ¡pulgoso! ¡sucios.!-grito la mujer. Darién se giro a la mujer y la miro acusadoramente.-tenga cuidado con su boca señorita. Este hombre podría ser su padre. Mas respeto. La mujer bufo molesta.-sabe, soy doctor. Podría llamar a un policía -sé justo él, que escapaba de uno.-y decirle que esta discriminando a un pobre hombre. -le pago y se fue. Pero antes le dijo unas cuantas palabras a la muchacha.

Luego de prometerle a "Richard" traerle mantas y comida. Además de ayudarle a encontrar trabajo. Se fue como buen sabueso a buscar a su rubia callejera.- Sé sonara mal pero eso era.

La encontró cerca de la tienda.-siendo le infiel a Andrew bueno tal ves no a Andrew .-suspiro.- si no al café bar que el manejaba. -OH- lo que sea que fuese. Estaba seguro que dentro de poco Andrew terminaría poniendo un cine pantalla grande. Ese lugar le faltaban solo camas.

* * *

sintió que alguien le golpeaba la espalda -rodó los ojos ¡otra vez!.-pensó.

Darién se removió un poco incomodo detrás de el basurero. ¿que acaso, uno no podía esconderse tranquilo?

-Señor, señor, **¡maldito pervertido le estoy hablando!-**Dijo alguien de vos suave golpeando con su dedo índice la espalda del perv… digo de Darién.

-¿¡Que!? Yo no soy un per…

-Estas. vigilando a esas chicas. la peli-azul y la rubia que estan en ese café-dijo el pequeño de unos doce años le miraba picara-mente.- Si eso no es de "pervertidos" ¿De, qué es?

No soy un perver…-Darién no termino de hablar cuando el chico empezó a gritar_ ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡PERVER-le tapo la boca y lo llevo a un costado el chico era liviano.

-Shuu…-chisto Darién. -¡cállate!.

-El chico lo miro de reojo-y Darién podía jurar que sus ojos le gritaban "pervertido".

-Soy asesor de modas- dijo mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.¡GENIAL! ¡NO, SOLO ERA UN ASECHADOR! Si no también un maldito ¡MENTIROSO!-el joven miro a Darién con los ojos achinados tratando de ver si mentía..-quieres que te lo demuestre.

Quito su mano de la boca del joven.

-seria bueno.-Darién bufo.-y de pronto sintió algo tibio al costado de su cuerpo.¬¬ el perro gimio asustado de la cara de odio de Darién. Y rajo con el rabo entre las piernas.-

-es, ¡increíble! con tu cara de pervertido asustaste a un Rottweiler. ¡viejo!.

-Jaja -te confundió con un "Hidrante" .-ajaja- el chico lloraba de la risa con la cara de asco del Darién. Por dios hombre apestas.

-salio volando de allí dejando a un Darién asqueado quitándose el buzo. El muchacho aprovecho y se deslizó velozmente hasta llegar dentro del café. evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

* * *

Serena. Se encontraba placidamente roncando como una marmota. Simplemente dos segundos de "Ami" diciéndole, lo mal que trataba al babas heladas . Era lo ultimo que serena quería..

¿Por que siempre todos defendían al sópenco?-se preguntaba serena. cada vez que era victima de la de la fiebre Darién Chu. Todos defendían al babaso.

-¡Qué!. ¿Por qué, Darién Chu? No es obvio. Darién Chu/Calen Chu.

Alguna queja ¬¬ ¿No? :D ¡genial!

Serena despierta.

-Si, Ami shi… estoy despierta .-dijo serena bostezando.

-Se, se nota.-Ami rodó los ojos. Siempre lo mismo.

-¿Por qué, no puedes llevarte bien con Darién?.

-Por que los cerdos no vuelan. Y las mujeres que se respetan no tiene buena comunicación con los cerdos como el.

-OH! ¡vamos serena!. No seas tan mala.-suspiro-tu no eres asi con la gente. ¿Por qué con el si?.

-por que… seguimos con este tema.

-Por que cada vez que te lo menciono, cambias el tema.

-Pues… No -lo -men-ci-o-nes.

-Separaste mal

-¡Ay! ¡ya! Ami no estamos en clase.

-Deberías, estudiar más seré.

-See, see lose.-bufo cansada.

-Sere… me tengo que ir. Mi mama llegara temprano del hospital y quiero pasar el resto de la tarde con ella. Beso la mejilla de serena y luego empezó a caminar asía la puerta.

¡Bye! "Ami, salúdame a tu mama".- Grito serena recostándose en la mesa.

-¡Oye! ¡cabeza de chorlito!.-dijo un chico debajo de su mesa.

Serena miro debajo de la mesa a su hermano escondido como si fuera un prófugo.

-Dicimula, tonta ¡disimula!.

-¿¡Que!? ¡oye! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, sami?!

-Andaba en casa de un amigo por aquí cerca. Y me tope con un tipo que las estaba siguiendo.- sami le señalo con el dedo aun su cuerpo debajo de la mesa. Esta detrás de esos tachos grandes de basura.

Serena miro por el ventanal un tipo estaba lanzando un buzo al basurero de pronto reconoció esa espalda y cuando el se giro un poco- es… ¡Darien chu!.-grito alertando a los clientes del lugar los cuales murmuraban lo loca y rara que era.-seré rodó los ojos. Hasta de lejos la hacia quedar mal ese "GATERO DE CUARTA."

-Lo conoces, hermana.-dijo sami en vos baja. ¿conoces al pervertido?-umm.. Ya sabia yo que no eras tan santita.

-¡Oye!.dijo indignada. Golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza.-Cuidado lo que dices o usare tu lengua como carnada para pescados.

-¿Qué aras?

-Umm… tengo un plan -dijo observando a una vecina a dos mesas de la suya sonrío de lado.-Vete a casa sami y asegúrate que no te vea. Sami la miro dudoso. -No te preocupes -dijo con vos suave conmovida por la preocupación del peque.- Estaré bien. Ese perro ladra pero no muerde. -Le guiño un ojo a su hermano que asistió y salio por la parte de atrás de el café.

-Señora ¡Monica!-grito serena con alegría fingida esa mujer no le caía nada bien. Era una devoradora de jóvenes. seré esperaba que ella se mudara cuando sami cumpliera los 20 Tal vez a los 15 pensó mejor. ¡Vieja babosa!.

-Seré se acerco a la mujer y le murmuro algo al oído. La mujer sonrío contenta y asistió.

* * *

Serena salio del bar feliz de la vida tarareando una cansion.

-Tara tara chasqueo sus dedos dos veces-silbó una parte de la canción y volvió a tararear.- tara tara chasqueo dos veces sus dedos. -tararara tarara tarara- amaba a "los locos Adams" . Quizás por que su familia era igual de loca. Y eso la hacia sentir normal

-la observó sorprendido. Luego vio como serena miraba asía los lados, como… evitando que alguien la viera hacer algo indebido. de pronto la muchacha se escondió dentro del callejón. Darién se sorprendió. Espero impaciente pero nadie salio. De pronto, vio a una mujer con un saco de piel largo y un sombrero salir de aquel callejón. ¿Que raro una mujer al parecer de clase…? -bueno.-no quería pensar en que pasaba allí.

Darién era muy paciente "por algo seria medico" pero todo tenia un limite y con lo vivido el día de hoy por culpa de su descuido. Si, solo serena no hubiera tomado ese bendito. Papel.-estaba por explotar tenia sueño hambre y estaba escondiéndose de la policía además que olía a rallos. -¡maldito perro!.gruño bajo. Tomo aire y empezó a caminar hacia el callejón.

No hay nada dijo mirando. Solo para encontrarse con un container de basura grande. Se giro dispuesto a irse de allí.

-Donde vas amor.-Dijo la mujer con vos que aparentaba querer ser sensual pero el tabaco y whisky añejo con los años le habían arruinado la vos.. -Ven, con "Mona" te dará lo que quieres bebe. La mujer de unos 57 tal ves más se le lanzo al cuello a Darién dando besos y besos . Darién intentaba esquivar el ataque sexual de la madre de Tutankamón. Pero la mujer parecía papel para moscas se le pegaba mas y más.-**quisiera ser esa vieja ¡santo Dios! :3 **- le rompió la pobre camisa nueva. Lo araño todo mientras Darién casi lloraba de impotencia.

-¡Señora! ¡suélteme!, ¡suélteme! ¡Vieja!.

-¡Ven guapo, Mona quiere acción! te are gritar..- ¡¿Qué acaso no escuchaba sus grito de Auxilio. pensaba un Darién desesperado. Desesperado Enserio- debió dejarse arrestar por el policía.-pensó

¡Sakese! ¡Mujer, sakese!

-Si, papi me sacare todo. -Darién rodó los ojos.- Y trago grueso.

Serena reía a más no poder viendo a Darién ya tirado al suelo intentando en vano. salir gateando del callejón mona ya le había quitado el cinto y sus pantalones se había aflojado. Darién parecía clavar las garras en el suelo para no ser arrastrado asía el fondo del callejón.

Serena se fue de ay tarareando nuevamente. sabia que Darién se safari a de la vieja. -Pero por si las dudas le avisó a un hombre que una mujer atentaba contra un jovencito en el callejón.

Serena ¬¬ no quería que arruinen el cuerpo de Darién en el fondo muy en el fondo sere sentía. qué solo ella podía maltratar ese cuerpo.

**-¡miauuu!-**maúllo fuerte una gata lanzándose a la vieja babosa…-miau. Le dio un arañón en el brazo para luego saltar hacía Darién el cual escucho un silbatazo a lo lejos.-** "POLICIA"-** dijo Darién.

-¡Demonios!.- Salio corriendo por el lado contrario del que venia el policía. Con la gata en uno de sus brazos "su salvadora". sus pantalones se le caían mientras que corría.

-¡Vuelve! ¡bombón! ¡vuelve! ¡no me dejes!. -Gritaba la vieja.

-¡Detente! ¡Quieto, ay! ¡Detente!. -Gritaba el policía. mientras corría y asía sonar su silbato debes en cuando.

MIENTRAS LUNA EN SU MENTE GRITABA...- **¡CORRE, DARIEN! ¡CORRE! -MIAUUU.**

Darién se levantaba como podía, entre malabares sujeto sus pantalones. Las mujeres silbaban cuando pasaban a su ver los lindos calzoncillos con corazoncillos rojos que se veian cada ves que sus pantalones caían. troprezo mas de una vez- aun así no soltó a la gata- otras lo insultaban llamándolo pervertido. Sin saber como logro escapar. De el oficial que lo asechaba y la psicópata sexual. No sabia como pero estaba seguro que serena tenia que ver con eso.

-La rubia se las pagaría… -pensó.

Camino hacia su departamento. Tendría que aplicar el plan "D" auque ya no estaba seguro de cual plan era…

Mientras una gatita estaba feliz por que había logrado su objetivo "Ganarse la confianza del pelinegro…" estaba segura que descubriría lo que el chico escondía. Ahora estaría en su departamento y podría vigilar lo. Tendría que avisarle a serena. Su plan. Esperaba que la rubia no se preocupara al no verla al llegar a su casa esa noche.

-Y- Andrew decía que solo como "Toxido mask" tenia una vida de aventura. ¡POR DIOS!- por primera vez en su vida "Andrew". no, había tenido razón en algo.

Serena había llegado a su caza y le había entregado a su madre la ropa de mona para que se la alcanzara luego. No quería que la vieja le preguntara como encontrar a Darién- ni muerta.

-sere miro el papel en el bolsillo de su falda. sonrio.-quisiera saber quien escribió esto.-suspiro.-no se "como" pero "lo averiguare".como, qué me llamo "seilor moon" y soy "serena Tsukino" -dijo sentándose de un salto en su cama.- o era al revés…

-Bueno, como sea. Soy las dos sonrío. ¿Dónde, estará luna? Ummm estará con Artemis…¬¬

-¡Andrew! tiene razón soy demasiado curiosa.-um… me pregunto cuando no la tiene. Odio que siempre tenga razón. U.u

-Achu!, Achu!.

-¡Hermano!-dijo preocupada la joven que limpiaba una de las mesas mientras cerraban el café bar.- realmente deberías descansar te as pasado el día estornudando.

-Me siento, ¡bien!, Unazuki-esta rodó los ojos.-tranquila solo es el polvo.

-Si, polvo seguro… con lo maniático que eres en la limpieza.

-bufo molesto.-si tan solo fueras menos irónica y estudiaras más.- la joven hizo un puchero y puso sus ojos de gato sherk- no, quieras compararme con esa inocencia trucha. Soy tu hermano te conozco mejor que si te hubiera parido..- la miro serio.-recuerda que mama vendrá pronto y vera tus calificaciones.

-Su hermana rió.-sé lose. -jajá-si lo se. No te preocupes tengo toooodo calculado.. -resignado termino el tema allí. No quería preguntar cual era el calculo de su hermana. Unazuki a veces lo sorprendía. "Horrorosamente".

**-Espero les halla gustado este capitulo. :s muero de nervios gracias por sus REVIEW. Realmente me hicieron sentir muy contenta. :D nos vemos pronto. Dejen tomatazos cuando quieran muero de hambre ¡xd!**


	3. Chapter 3

seilor moon no me pertenece xd a quien se le podría ocurrir eso jaja .-.

** Mi mundo llenaste de dolor y por eso te digo adiós.**

_**Casi novia,**_

_**Casi amiga,**_

_**Casi el ángel **_

_**De tu vida.**_

_**Cortaste mis alas,**_

_**Con tu sonrisa**_

_**Manejaste mil rosas,**_

_**Sin espinas.**_

_**Pequé, por ingenua**_

_**Y de premio **_

_**La condena.**_

_**De creer**_

_**En un amor.**_

_**Y hasta ahora**_

_**solo la**_

**_Des-consolación_**_**.**_

_**Comprendí,**_

_**Que no solo a mí**_

_**Miraba**_

_**Tu pasión.**_

_**Dices **_

_**Que el tiempo**_

_**Vuela mejor**_

_**Con las alas**_

_**De un nuevo amor.**_

_**Amarte **_

_**el problema**_

_**Olvidarte **_

_**Es mi respuesta.**_

_**No sabes sufrir por amor**_

_**Pero si, si me dejas hoy.**_

_**Por que en otoño**_

_**Suele suceder **_

_**Que de cabeza**_

_**Te dejen caer.**_

_**Te llene **_

_**De emoción**_

_**Me llenaste**_

_**De traición.**_

_**No eres un ángel.**_

_**Pero de parca **_

_**Te sento el traje**_

_**A la perfección.**_

_**No sabes del amor**_

_**Pero te crees **_

_**El mejor.**_

_**¿Me amaste?**_

_**O**_

_**¿Fuiste un ladrón?**_

_**Que mi tiempo**_

_**Se robo.**_

_**Casi novia,**_

_**Casi amiga,**_

_**Casi el ángel,**_

_**De tu vida.**_

_**Cortas mis alas,**_

_**Con tu sonrisa**_

_**Manejabas mil rosas,**_

_**Sin espinas.**_

_**Casi un rumor **_

_**Y **_

_**Digo adiós**_

_**Nunca sabrás**_

_**Si fue amor.**_

_**Para ti,**_

_**Liberación**_

_**Para mí,**_

_**Quizás, te lo diga hoy.**_

_**Casi novio,**_

_**Casi amigo,**_

_**Uno más en el archivo**_

_**Me das **_

_**La ultima rosa**_

_**Con espina**_

_**Por que a otra**_

_**Tienes en la mira.**_

_**Mañana,**_

_**Te daré mi respuesta.**_

_**Que con otro,**_

_**Estaré con certeza.**_

_**Tu casi ángel**_

_**Fui yo.**_

_**Locura de amor**_

_**Que en la tierra**_

_**Se planto**_

_**Y contigo**_

_**No vuelo hoy.**_

_**Fuiste tonto a creer, **_

_**Qué **_

_**De premio.**_

_**Me volverías**_

_**A tener.**_

_**El primer amor,**_

_**Te hace soñar**_

_**Pero debes ver la realidad**_

_**Qué al qué le gusta, volar.**_

_**Sus pies, el suelo no tocara.**_

_**Y si quieres amar**_

_**De verdad**_

_**Con alguien debes tropezar.**_

_**Te deseo**_

_**De verdad**_

_**Que**_

_**En sus brazos...**_

_**Te sepa cuidar.**_

* * *

— ¡Woow! —¿Qué es eso serena?— Abrió la bocaza Rey. Mientras miraba extrañada el cuadernillo que su rubia amiga protegía entre sus brazos. Ocultando lo que hace instantes escribía. — Sentadas alrededor de una de las mesas del CROWN — Donde solían reunirse.[raro verdad].-.

Mina aún no llegaba.

Ami y las chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa en el fondo del crown , Lita estaba sentadas frente a Ami. Lita apoyaba su cabeza sobre el ventanal con la mente a kilómetros de allí. Ami estaba apoyada igual que lita solo que ella leí aun libro. — "Indias Blancas" — decía la hermosa tapa de aquel libro de Florencia Bonelli. .Al lado de Ami se hallaba Serena como siempre "matándose" con Rey. Quien se sentaba a lado de lita.

Serena se quedo sin aire cuando Rey chasqueo sus dedos provocando una pequeña llama en el dedo índice. El cual acercó al cuadernillo de serena. Serena sorprendida y asustadas de que alguien vea a Rey usar sus poderes o peor aun que quemara el cuadernillo intento alejarlo pero no por nada Rey le decia "dedos de mantequilla." el libro se deslizó de las atontadas manos de serena y antes de caer al suelo. Rey chillo victoriosa.

— ¡Lo tengo! ¡lo tengo!. — sonrío de lado. — ¿Qué será? A ver….

— ¡Nada!, ¡Rey, no es nada!¡Devuélvemelo! — Grito, desesperada al ver como Rey lo abría y releía una y otra vez.

— ¿Que pasó?. ¿Te pico el bichito del amor? — Rey, esquivaba los brazos de serena evitando que esta. Tomara el cuadernillos — — ¡Tonta!

* —¡ cállate, Rey! ¬¬ ¡Tú ni corazón, tienes! — Arrebato de las manos de Rey el cuadernillo y entonces una hoja callo sobre la mesa. Ni Serena ni Rey lo vieron. Pero lita lo sujeto en sus manos y empezó a leerlo .

— a ¡sí! Qué… ¡tú! ¿qué sabes lo qué me pico?.— grito serena.

— ¡No me grites, tarada! — dijo arrastrando las palabras — ¡vas a ser que nos echen!.— Dijo Rey

la rubia se puso roja. De vergüenza.

— ¡No soy tarada! — Además, si nos echan… va a ser por esa voz de pajarraca qué tenés.

— Por… lo menos… "Yo" de pajarraca tendré la voz . No, la cara.

— Prefiero tener la cara de pajarraca a tener cara de estupida

— Pues si tengo la cara de estupida — rechinó los dientes — a de ser por que soy estupida.

— Hem — No, no. lo que quise decir fue…— Apreto fuerte sus manos formando un puño. — ¡hay, serena! ¡tonta! me haces decir cual quier cosa.

— jajá — ¡tarada!.

— Chicas. — carraspeó Ami. — ¡Por favor! — Ambas empezaron a pegarse. [jodiendo claro].Ami con una gota en la cabeza.

— Suéltame, Rey. — rugió serena cuando rey sujeto una de sus coletas. Tomando el cabello de Rey. Como venganza.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡auch!. ¡Bruta! — se quejo Rey.

— ¡Tú primero! — Grito Serena.

— Serena, esto también lo escribiste tu. — pregunto Lita. — pero serena. ni, caso le hizo.

— No, creo… Lita. — Dijo Ami viendo lo que le mostraba en medio de la mesa — Mira. La letra de esta carta, es prolija y la de serena… "bueno" digamos, que es un milagro que se mantenga en la línea. Además mira su caligrafía es perfecta.

— ¿De quien es, seré?

— ¿De quien es… — repitió serena extrañada. Arreglándose el cabello. — ¿Que cosa? Ami. Ah — dijo mirando el papel sobre la mesa. Luego recordó lo dicho por Ami y lo malinterpreto. — Pues. no se. De el señor "caligrafía perfecta" de seguro… — Dijo serena ofendida. Por lo dicho por la peliazul.

— OH, vamos seré… Solo dije la verdad. No te ofendas ahora.

— Si orejas de burro. ¡Qué no té ofenda la verdad! — sonrió con malicia. — Después de todo eres la defensora de la verdad y la justicia. — ironizó la pelinegra.

* ¡Cállate! Rey — serena se acomodo en el asiento. Observando a lo lejos como una rubia corría apurada. Sonrío. Al menos ya no era la ultima en llegar a sus reuniones.

— Serena. Pero... ¿quien te escribió semejante cosa? — Lita seguía sujetando el pequeño papel de color amarillo.

— A Ver. — Grito. Rey, tomando el papel. — Rey leyó con horror.

**Tu mi bello ángel**

**Yo tu Belcebú q la inocencia te robo**

**BLA BLA BLA**

**Y el diablo rezo por mi**

**Hijo de mis entrañas **

**Te as enamorado… se hoyo en la oscuridad…**

**BLA BLA BLA**

**Negro mis sueños **

**Te quitan el aliento**

**Te llego a odiar como ame tu cuerpo**

**BLA**

**Volvería con mi señor **

**Para no dañarle**

**Volveré a la oscuridad para siempre llorarle**

**BLA BLA**

**Dueño de tus reencarnaciones seré..**

—¡Esto es espantoso!. A que idiota o psicópata se le ocurriría escribir esto.

— Pensé lo mismo — Dijo asombrada — Cuando mi mente adopto la idea de la psicópata que lo escribiría... Pensé automáticamente en ti Rey o en Darién Chu. Pero creo que fue escrito por un chico. tiene olor a colonia de hombre. — todas rodaron los ojos ante el apodo de Darién.

— Darién, es hombre — dijo Rey

— Eso dice él, pero creo que su evolución fallo rotundamente tiene aspecto de simio aun.

— ¡Mira! ¿la coletuda, ablando de evolución? No me digas que ay libros de cuentos de Darwin — serena mostró sus dientes con furia contenida. — OH, que tonto soy tu no sabes quien es Darwin — pico Darién quien se hallaba detrás de serena.

— ¬¬ tenia que ser, con razón empecé a sentir alergia.

— Si, te pica algo. es de lo mugrosa que eres.

— ¡¿A quien le dices, mugrosa?! Baboso.

Lita olfateo el papel "tiene razón"pensó — ¡wow! Es la misma que usa Andrew.

— Lita — dijo serena asombrada. Conoces la colonia de Andrew dijo ruborizada.

— Bueno… si.

— EHHH AHHH FUI FUI. — Silbaron y victorearon a una lita roja como el mismísimo infierno.

—¡ Ya vasta, chicas!

— Tranquila. lita no te enojes. — Cuando, serena iba a acercarse a lita para ablandarla un poco de las cargadas. Serena sintió como alguien la empujaba y la dejaba asiendo equilibro en un solo pie, casi había sido lanzada por los aires o ¿por el suelo?.

* ¡ qué demonios! — grito serena la cual fue sujetada por Darién. Serena miro de mala manera a Darién— ¡No, me toques!.

— como quiera la "señorita".— Darién la soltó. Serena termino en el suelo.

— ¡Lo siento! Sonrío Darién — Me asusto tu cara de bruja.

— ¡Bruja! la mas vieja de casa… respondió rezongando serena mientras se levantaba.

— Na. todas las chiquis, qué andan con migo. Son jóvenes y bellas. — Acerco sus labios al oído de serena aun manteniéndose detrás de ella. — El día que… "de caiga" te llamare seguro. — luego se alejo. para ir con Andrew. Giro de nuevo hacia serena. atónita. y le guiño un ojo.

— OH, ¡si! esperare ansiosa su llamado. — lo miro arrugando la nariz para luego gritar. — ¡CRETINO!

* * *

— !Lita¡ !Lita¡ ¡acá, estoy! ¡Chicas! — mina llego provocando la polvareda detrás de ella. solo le faltaba decir ¡pi! ¡pi! y ya era la copia del correcaminos.

— Lo notamos, Mina. — dijo Ami — siéntate de una vez.

— Mina observo la escena. Ami y lita sentadas en el fondo mirando como Rey releía un papel y Cuidando de que al parecer Rey no rompiera ese papel. Noto a serena y Darién pelear y no dijo nada.

Mina suspiro aburrida. Luego vio a serena que le gritaba cretino a el tonto de Darién. luego se giro para observar a una Rey como si quisiera estrangularla.

— ¿chicas? ¿Qué esta pasando.?

— Nada, Solo… que Rey me maltrata como siempre.

Mina rodó los ojos — ósea lo de siempre — bostezó cansada— Ustedes dos, discutiendo. — Mina miro hacia la mesada central del Crown.

— Voy a pedir algo de tomar — sonrío — ¡ya, vengo!

* * *

Mina llego hasta la barra y observo a Andrew limpiando.

— El gato con botas ¿Donde esta? — dijo en vos baja. Asustando a un Andrew concentrado. El cual casi tira una hermosa copa de helado que estaba limpiando. — no, lo eh visto desde hace dos días.

— Esta detrás, me dijo que tenemos que hablar. — ¡Casi, me das un infarto! frunció el seño para luego sonreír. — Y — ¡¿que es eso de… gato con botas.?!— ¡Mina! — suspiro — Debes tratar de actuar "normal" para que las chicas no sospechen,

— Pero… ¿yo que hice? — hizo cara de perrito regañado — Andrew rodó los ojos.

— ¡Mina! Por que tardas tanto. — Dijo lita.

— ¡Ya, voy! ¡Li.!— Dijo Mina sonriendo mas que nunca.

— Cambia esa cara — la regaño Andrew. — No te lo diré de nuevo, mina. Debes olvidar lo que paso en tu tiempo. Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. No intentes recordar todos los pasos que diste. Solo para componer cosas que no se deben modificar.

— Tu y Darién están dementes. — Andrew la miro con mala cara. Mina dio media vuelta y volvió a la mesa con las chicas.

* * *

— Serena, dámelo — grito Rey. — ¡Esto esta escrito por el diablo!

— ay que… — ¬¬ — ¡exorcizarlo!. — Rey parecía haber adoptado la forma de king kong. Se veía enorme ante una serena pequeña chillando por su papel

— ¡No, no… Rey no déjalo. ¡Es mío! — Se lo quito de las manos a Rey.

— No es tuyo. lo encontraste. Nadie le escribiría "esto" a una cabeza de chorlito. — Dámelo, serena.

— No, no…

Rey , logra arrebatarle el papel nuevamente. — ¡Lo tengo!.

* ¡ no! ¡rey! ¡no lo hagas! — dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Y.Y

— Akuryou taisan

—¡Akurio Taisan!— repitió. ¡Espíritu maligno, desaparece!

Serena logro tomar el papel saltando sobre la mesa y tomándolo en el aire. Aquél dulce poema — bueno… — Poema. Si, se le podía llamar así. Justo antes de que el pergamino de rey se le pegara enzima. Y lo arruinara…

El de la mala suerte fue un pelinegro que iba llegando nuevamente hacia donde las chicas estaban. y al cual se le pego el pergamino en la frente con brusquedad.

— ¡Que diablos! — Serena se le rió a mas no poder.

— Tenia, que ser la cabeza de chorlito. — Darién con un deje de molestia.

— Mira rey. le diste en el blanco. Pero parece que no sirve… — ¡Sal demonio! ¡sal! — grito serena formando una cruz con sus dedos..— ¡Aléjate! ¡espíritu, maligno! — le copio la pose a rey que miraba avergonzada a Darién. con el pergamino en la frente.

— Perdona. Darién, no era a ti.

— No… no, era a ti Dari… . — burlo la Voz de Rey. — Era a otro espíritu maligno que pasaba por aquí. — Sonrió — te perdonamos la vida por hoy — dijo aparentando inocencia.

— Oh, Gracias su santidad… descerebrada.

— De nada ¡idiota!.

— ¡Oye! Rey, tu pergamino no, sirve mira aun no se descompone. — lo pensó un poco. — Ummm… — aunque pensándolo bien, huele a podrido — dijo tapándose la nariz — será, tanta colonia barata que usa.

— No cariño. no, soy "yo" él, que huele mal, es tu cerebro — Umm — pensó un segundo — Déjame adivinar. Aprendiste a multiplicar con la tabla del 2 y se te fundió un fusible.

— Cállate, ¡tonto!

* * *

— ¡No quiero, pulgosa! — Andrew miraba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza. Observo a una Lita silenciosa levantándose con una sonrisa en los labios, que no le llegaba a los ojos. — ¿estará bien? Pensó.

— ¿qué tanto la miro? — suspiro. — Andrew. andrew — se dijo a si mismo. — Debes concentrarte. No sabes. Si, te iras con reika a África. O le pedirás matrimonio o la esperaras asta que regrese. — Y— ¡piensas en otra!.— la mente de Andrew era una tormenta. Y todo culpa de Darién y Mina.

— ¡Soy un idiota!. — dijo en voz baja y luego pensó. — Aun sigo de novio con Reika. Debo dejar de pensar en estupideces y ayudar a Mina y Darién con su problema.

¡Miauu!.¡miauu!.

— ¡Luna…! ¡ven aquí, toma!. — Le dijo a la gatita dándole una pequeña latita con leche.

— Eso, bonita. ¡Toma tranquila, buena chica!.

* * *

Serena le saco la lengua luego le dio un puntapié en la rodilla.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Oye! ¡serena! — dijo Ami bajando su libro y apoyándolo en la mesa. Para ver a un Darién y una serena observándose echando chispas.

— Si, Ami — pregunto serena.

— Deberías pedirle a Darién. Ya que esta aquí. Para… Que vea si conoce la letra del escritor que escribió esto.

— Eh — dijo serena mirando a ami como si tuviera cuatro ojos.

— Dime, que notaste él sello en la parte de debajo de la hoja serena.

— OH… si. Emmm… claro… ¿Cual sello?. — Todos con una gota en la cabeza cayendo de espalda al suelo.

— Mira dice…. "Instituto Tecnologico de Azabu".

— "soy un idiota" — pensó Darién.

— ¡Oye! ¡cuernos de venado! — Darién apretó los dientes.

— ¡Dime, dientes de conejo.! — Dijo mordaz.

— OK. ¡Dientes de conejo! — sonrió.

— OH. Por Dios serena. Comiste doble ración de leche con arroz hoy. — Dijo Darién. — Tu cerebrito. Esta funcionando a un diez por ciento mas de lo que sueles exigirle. — serena lo fulmino con la mirada.

suspiro. "Darién podría ayudarle" Ami tenia razón. Adiós orgullo pensó — Dari bonetito, ¡bebe!, ¡hermoso! — Pellizcándole las mejillas — dijo serena fingidamente. Darién se acomodo los lentes.

— podrías… decirle a esta hermosura. — Darién arqueo las sejas.

— quien escribió este, este… lo que sea. — Dijo poniendo el papel en las manos de Darién el cual no sabia que diablos decirle.

— si. ¡Claro!

— ¿Enserio? Dijo sorprendida de que aceptara tan pronto.

— Sí, primero dime donde esta la hermosura y yo le digo… :D

— ¡Maldito perro!— grito serena

— Seré tu gatito si, quieres— Ronroneo sexi y luego ¡miau! — serena se puso roja como un tomate y el humo salía de sus orejas. Darién disfrutaba esto o si lo disfrutaba.

— pues… espero que te queden pocas vidas ¡gatero de cuarta.!

Darién se escapo de un zapatazo dirigido a el. Corriendo por su vida se escondió detrás de un Andrew limpiando las mesas. El cual recibió con la frente el zapato de serena.

— ¡serena! eso dolió.

— ¡Andrew! ¿estas bien? — dijo lita preocupada acercándose..

— Eh. Si, claro que si… — dijo avergonzado al ver como lita elevando su mano para tocar el rojo que serena le había dejado marcado en la frente con su zapato.

— Lo siento, Andrew. — serena con un puchero.

— ¡Serena! ¿Como osas golpear a mi ángel? — grito mina levantándose y aferrándose a Andrew — lita sonrío. Recordando como ella y serena hacían lo mismo al ver a Andrew.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que tuyo? ¡fue nuestro antes!. Grito serena — se acerco a Andrew y obligo a lita a acercarse mas a Andrew junto con ella.

— Verdad lita. ¡Que es nuestro, ángel!.¡ nosotras tenemos mas derechos — dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Darién furioso.

— no, Serena. ahora es de "su novia"— . Sonrío lita. Además.. Tu dijiste que lo dejaría volar libre. — Dijo copiando sus palabras.

— Bueno. Pero aun debemos protegerlo.

Ambas se sonrieron a un Andrew muerto de miedo al ver la cara de Darién. Y luego avergonzado de lo que serena le hacia decir a lita.

—Me importa un rábano, lita.—¬¬ andre es nu es tro. y punto dijo serena ofendida.

—que mal gusto...

—que dijiste. repite-lo ¡Idiota!

—que mal..

—te matare.¬¬

—¡promesas! ¡promesas!

—serena, no le hagas caso solo siente celos de mi belleza dijo andrew con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Oye! Li. — Dijo mina soltando a Andrew — ahora.. Que recuerdo. Tu sabes…— dijo golpeando sus dedos nerviosamente. Ese chico de tu clase de patinaje… ese que se párese a Yat…— Mina se callo ante lo que iba a decir. Casi metía la pata.

— ¿A quien, Mina? — Pregunto curiosa lita.

Mina se giro tomo el papel de Darién fingiendo demencia y cambio de tema.

* * *

— ¿quizás Darién lo escribió? — Dijo mina ganándose insultos gratis de por vida en la cabeza del pelinegro.

— ¡Darién! Escribir… algo con tanto sentimiento… naa. Si el escribe eso… ¡yo, soy la princesa de Inglaterra!

No de Inglaterra… pero si de la luna — pensó Darién irónico na.

— ¡Hola, cariño! — grito una muchacha detrás de Darién. — ¡Te estuve buscando!. prometiste ayudarme — dijo dándole la espalda a serena y poniéndose delante de Darién.

— no eres transparente.

— OH. Lo siento, no pensé que estabas admirando a Darién "seré" como tu siempre lo peleas.

— No, lo estaba admirando. ¡Ann! Serena la fulmino con la mirada.

— OH, ¡vamos! No, serias la única que cae bajo sus encantos.

— ¡Encantos! ¿Cuáles?. Al menos que aun este en forma de sapo.

— ¿quieres que lo bese? para comprobarlo. — sonrío mirando la cara de serena.

— sabes… "Ann".— sonrío arrogante. — Mejor... que lo compruebe ella misma.

— ¿Qué? — observo a Darién cerca de ella y luego él, la tomo de la cintura. la apretó contra él. — ¡WTF!. Estaba tildada. Anonadada.— ni creas que vas a besarme. A ti ya te chupo el diablo.

— ¬¬ pues sentirás al diablo.

Todos estaban como congelados.. Todos menos Mina La cual tomaba las malteadas de sus compañeras, tenia hambre.¡xd!

— ¡Si, me besas… — dijo serena entre horrorizada y ansiosa. — juro que…

— su boca fue cubierta por la de Darién. Serena con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego cerrarlos.

Darién solo beso sus labios lenta y suavemente para luego introducir su lengua. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando serena lo golpeo con una bandeja que estaba sobre una de las mesas.

— ¡Estas loca!.

— No, pero ¡tú, estarás muerto!. ¿Como te atreves? — grito molesta. — tú novia esta aquí.

— Oh, ¡vamos! bien que te gusto. además Ann no es mi novia.

— ¡Debí morderte la lengua!

— Pues la próxima, te aseguro que morder tus labios. Si me muerdes la lengua.

— ¡¿Cual próxima, infeliz?!

Ami sujeto a serena para que no matara a Darién.

— ¿Cuando dejaran de portarse como niños?. U.u -dijo ami.

— ¡Donde, esta mi lita!.— Grito mina nerviosa.

— Se fue. me dijo que tenia que hacer cosas importantes que hacer… — respondió Andrew. — ustedes peleando. no, escucharon cuándo se fue.

— estas tan pendiente de Lita últimamente — rey a mina.

— Si, Mina. — Dijo ami sin soltar a serena que seguía ladrándole a Darién. — ¿por que?

— por nada…

Tanto Darién como Andrew miraron a mina."otra vez. Me llamaran la atención" — pensó mina sabiendo que ambos muchachos la reprenderían.

Dari me tengo que ir… nos vemos luego le guiño un ojo y le beso la comisura de los labios… ¬¬ serena la asesino con la mirada.

— ¡bye! seré… nos vemos cuando crezcas…

— ¡bye! Ann. ojala no se te rompa una uña o un tacón o…

— También te deseo suerte querida…

Ann salio prácticamente corriendo. Al parecer se le había olvidado alguna cosa.— Pensaron.

— Serena, esto es tuyo — dijo Darién tomando el cuadernillo de serena.

¡Ay! ¡no! que no vea los corazones y frasecitas. Ay ¡no! Y menos — pensó. serena apenada. — ¡Trágame tierra! Se burlará de mi asta el final de los tiempos.

— Darién deja eso — dijo serena tomando una malteada que mina bebía y volcándola sobre los pantalones de este.

Darién soltó el cuadernillo. Serena lo tomo. — ¡Demonios!. Serena, era mi pantalón nuevo.

— ¡Jodete!. — Le saco la lengua. — No toques cosas ajenas.

—Mira, arruinaste un autentico "Taobao" .la próxima tendré mas cuidado al estar Cerca de la torpeneitor.

serena que estaba apunto de disculparse "estaba".. le dio otro puntapie en la rodilla.—¡A quien llamas torpeneitor!.

—A ti, acaso ves otra...

—Con lo que tienes, que tener cuidado es, con tu bocaza, y tu lengua venenosa...

—mi lengua no es venenosa prueba-la mas, si quieres.

—na. mejor te corto la lengua.—¬¬—salvare a las mujeres del mundo de enredarse con un infeliz.

—tienes que acerté ver, con un psicólogo xd.—"todo lo quiere cortar."tembló.

— ¡Serena! Mi serenita hermosa. — Dijo un muchacho entrando por la puerta.

— Llego tú galán de novela. — Codeo mina a serena.

Mina jalo a Darién hacia la parte de atrás para ayudarle a limpiar la malteada. Andrew los seguiría después...

* * *

— ¿galán?. Ese no llega ni a sirviente de novelas.

— ¿Celoso.?

Yo celoso por favor mina ¿cuales celos.? — Dijo Darién mirando detrás de la puerta de la cocina. a un Alan abrazando a su rubia chillona. — mina le puso un baso en la mano a Darién sin que esté se fijara. tenia la vista fija en Alan.

— ¡crack!

— No era. qué no tenias celos. — ajajá se rió mina al ver como Darién había roto un baso de vidrio con una mano. De tanto apretarlo. — O.o tenia fuerza el papazote — pensó mina.

— ¡Auch!. Me corte. ¡Mina, estas loca!.

— OH, vamos eres "Toxido Mask" — Dijo en voz baja.—no seas chillón.

— "Mina" — la reprendió Darién. Mina rodó los ojos. Darien se limpio la mano con un repasador pero su herida sicatriso rapido..

— Vez, ni marca te quedo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tenemos que ocultarlo?

— Mientras que no sepamos como volver — suspiro preocupado. — no podemos hacer nada mina.

— Pero… quiero ver a…

— Lose, lose. Pero recuerda que en este tiempo ni sabíamos de su existencia. Trata de no hablar nada que nos ponga en riesgo. Demasiado metiste la pata con Andrew y lita.

— OK. No diré nada. en boca cerrada cuchillo de palo

Darién rodó los ojos .— En boca cerrada no entran moscas. mina.

— ¡Daaa! eso es obvió Darién.

— ¡Me puedes explicar! ¿por que Alan y serena saldrán, hoy? — la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. — serena nunca me hablo de haber… aceptado una cita de ese Troglodita. Ann se pondrá fu rica.

— No se. ¡lo juro! no sabia nada de esto. dari.

— si, la toca… si, la besa. Si, vuelve a decir mi serenita…. ¡Juro, que lo mato! — con vos quedada. — Aunque luego soporte los chillidos de serena y Ann. ¡Lo mato!

— ¡Cálmate!. No aras nada y punto. "No soy celoso". — Se burló imitando la voz de Darién. — ¡hombres! Se hacen los fuertes.

— No soy celoso, solo odio que toquen o miren lo que es mío. ¬¬

— Na..— Chaskeo la lengua— tsk — Que va… tú solo eres posesivo.

Darién sonrío — ¡Yo no presto!. ¡no comparto!, ¡no alquilo!, ¡no vendo!. ¡no nada! menos cuando se refiere a serena.¬¬ darien no le quitaba la vista de ensima a alan y serena.

— Maldito maniático celoso. — Bostezo mina — Ya bájale. Menos mal que estuviste muerto cuando…

— ¿Cuándo…. ¬¬

— No nada… dijo mina tensándose.

* * *

— ¡Bye! serena que les valla bien.

* * *

Mina suspiro de seguro serena había ido a su cita con Alan .— espero que tomes esto con la madures que corresponde — dijo mina girando hacia atrás — ah, ¡¿Darién?! ¡Darién! . Empezo a buscarlo por todos lados. Hasta que noto. La puerta tracera de la cocina entre abierta.

— ¡se fue a seguirlos! xd sintio que unas manos se apoyaban en su hombro.

— Andrew…

* ¿ qué pasa, mina.?— Y— Darién….

— Creo que…. El perro faldero. se, fue tras los huesitos de serena. Paréese que los celos no van con Darién.

— Luna, lo siguió — dijo señalando el plato vacío. ¿Que aremos con ella.?

— Umm… nose. — respiro con fuerza. — es mala idea contarle. Recuerdo que Artemis me dijo que odiaba a Darién. Por como la trato siempre. — mientras tanto ay que disimular…

— Creo, qué Artemis sospecha algo. — Bufo. — ¡Me duele la cabeza!. estoy mas que cansada de revivir todo de nuevo.

—Espero... que no cometa. la estupidez de transformarse.—Andrew preocupado.

—tu, crees que seas tan tonto.—mina se persigno. rogando que su amigo no cometa una locura.

ummm... mejor vamos con las chicas o sospecharan y mal... si nos ven a los dos solos en la cocina.— ambos. salieron de la cocina para encontrarse con una Ami dejando su libro a un lado mirándolos fijamente y una rey cruzada de brazos.

¡hablen! ahora.—dijo rey con el seño fruncido.

** : se merese algo mejor. aunque yo con un darien asi de guapo me conformaria.."quien no" jijij :p **

**MAX 20 :¡Adoro! tus comentarios. Me re emotivan. :B**

**Guest 6/1. thanks I hope you continue enjoying. :D ME QUISE HACER LA INGLESA "ME SALIO CHUEKO" JAJAJA .-. LO SIENTO ESPERO COMPRENDAS MI MSJ. :3 GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**AriadnaDeChiba. abra darien seducctur para que serena sabra pararle el carro.:3**

** : : no importa que halla pocos lectores eso es verdad. lo hago de corazon. espero no decilucionar, nada mas... :D**

**sailor-love01: Darien esta apunto de perder su compostura. yo me encargare de eso xd. jijiji :3**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Este fue un cortis. Pues ando a mil… :S 3 GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

seilor moon no me pertenece xd a quien se le podría ocurrir eso jaja

* * *

Serena tsukino. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían justo fuera del "Parque de Diversiones." Donde, estaba apunto de entrar con Alan.

— "Debe ser un maldita y jodida broma." — dejo escapar en voz baja. Serena.

— ¿Perdón?— la miro extrañado.— ¿Dijiste algo, seré.?— pregunto. Alan, mientras pagaba la entrada y recibía los tickets.

— No, nada, nada. — dijo sacudiendo sus manos nerviosa.

Como, a tres metros de ellos. Se hallaba aparcando un **Mustang convertible vermelho **rojo. Nada más y nada menos qué Darién Chiba. Y no venia solo. ¬¬ la insufrible de Ann estaba con él.

Aun así, serena sentía una extraña atracción por el pelinegro. Más aun desde aquel beso en el Crown.

Percibió su rostro atractivo através de la ventanilla, con sus ojos calvados en ella, los labios apretados en la línea sombría. Como si reflexionara intensamente en una pregunta y no se encontrara muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Como, si no estuviera mas contento de hallarse allí. De, lo que ella de verlo allí.

Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo era conciente de él, sintió la mirada calida de su perfil y la recorrió un calor lento, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la coronilla, y solo le falto arder, más que el calor de esa mañana. Con solo reflejarse en esa mirada azul profunda.

El sol realmente sentiría envidia de ella.

Apenada, por aquella sensación. Tomo la mano de Alan y lo arrastro asta dentro del Parque. Respiro hondo. Alan la miraba extrañado. No, se había dado cuenta de los intrusos que tenían.

Sonrío con inocencia hacia el.

— Serena. ¿Te encuentras, bien?— pregunto Alan con preocupación.

— Por supuesto que si. ¿Que podría estarme pasando?, Estoy divinamente— sujeto mas el brazo de Alan y lo arrastro mas hacia el centro del parque mientras observaba detrás de el. A cierta pareja que iba entrando.

— No, dejare que arruines mi cita. Chiba ¬¬ — pensó serena. — "Sea, lo que sea que estés tramando. Lo descubriré. Eso tenlo por seguro"

* * *

Darién ajusto sus lentes de sol. No, sin antes dar una mirada al cielo azul. Sonrío de lado. El cielo tenía un azul tan bello como los ojos de su princesa.

— ¡Ay! serenita, serenita. Las cosas que me haces hacer.

— ¡Ya muévete, Darién!. los vamos, a perder de vista. — refunfuño Ann.

Darién, había encontrado a Ann. A las afueras de el Crown. al parecer, Planeando hacer lo mismo que él, pensaba hacer.

Seguir a la "Parejita".

Darién, convenció a Ann, qué lo mejor. Seria. No, esconderse si no más bien. Fingir una cita. Y arruinar la que la pequeña rubia y el flautista engreído. Tendrían.

— ¿Qué aremos, ahora?

— Hacer, lo que hacemos cada vez, que los vemos juntos. ¡Pinki!.— Ann, rodó los ojos— tratar de conquistar a los Enanos.

— Pero…— bufo.— Alan es mas alto que yo, Darién.

— No, tienes sentido del humor, ¿verdad?— la vio negar. Y cruzarse de brazos.— ¿quieres que la frase tenga sentido?— ella asistió golpeteando la punta de su pie derecho en el suelo.— Pues… fácil. — Darién, hizo crujir los dedos.— Deja que le ponga las manos enzima— Los músculos de su cuello rugieron al ser movidos de un lado al otro.— y lo dejare chaparrito… chaparrito.

— No, te atreverías.— dijo Ann, mordaz. — Mejor…— dudo — camina.

Ambos se sonrieron. Y empezaron a caminar a una distancia prudente de la pareja.

* * *

— Me pueden explicar. ¿que sucede?— tanto Andrew y Mina se miraron a los ojos y tragaron duro para luego observar a Ami mirarlos con el seño fruncido y si… "Ami" estaba así. A Rey era mejor no mirarla.

— Bueno… pues, veras.— empezó a querer explicar Mina.

— Mina me Pidió empleo en el crown. — Dijo Andrew rápido.

Rey los miro incrédula.— Mina, pedir… en vez de exigir algo… y enzima ¿trabajo?.

— ¡oye! "tampoco, soy lo peor del mundo"— dijo mina con un puchero naciéndole en los labios.

— Mina… acabo de escuchar un baso, romperse en la trastienda. Fue tu culpa "¿verdad?" — Andrew, miro a mina. esta le sonrío nerviosa y culpable.

Ni siguieras deberías preguntarlo. Ósea. Ami… es "Mina" ¡por Dios! si no fuera por pequeñas diferencias que tiene con serena diría que son clones y las están multiplicando. — bufo Rey.

Mina fulmino a Rey con la mirada mientras esta la ignoraba.

— ¡Fue Darién!. Lo juro.

— Aun. así, no creo. lo del trabajo. Ni una pizca de verdad veo, en eso.— dijo Ami

— No, tiene sentido. — respaldo Rey.

— claro. Qué si… la tiene. — Dijo no muy segura. Las chicas la miraron esperando una respuesta.

— Verán… me dijeron. que podía, interpretar un papel en una novela. Y saben que mi sueño. Es, ser una gran estrella. — empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Golpeándolos uno con otro — Pero para que me tomen como cantante. Debo, empezar con algo para que la gente de los medios me vea y me respalde luego. — Mina respiro y tomo mas aire, para proseguir. — el papel. Es, el de una joven que trabaja en un café… y pensé que Andrew podría ayudarme a meterme mas en el personaje.

— No, lo creo.

— Bueno, si no cree eso… no se que mas inventar. — Dijo en vos baja así Andrew mientras codeaba en las costillas al pobre. — Estamos fritos.

— No, puedo creerlo. — Mina rodó los ojos. Rey la estaba exasperando. —"cree, en algo. por una maldita vez, en tu perra vida."pensó mina

— No, realmente. no puedo creer que tu cerebro allá pensado semejante "Ideota" — Mina se ofendió. Pero de todas maneras aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Realmente. Ella, se había sorprendido a si misma al inventar semejante mentira.

— Espero que tengas suerte, mina.— le sonrío Ami.

— Gracias, Ami.

— Me alegra que tu, le estés ayudándo. "Andrew" . Lita, tiene razón sobre ti. — Le sonrío Ami.

Andrew deseó preguntarle ¿Qué era lo qué decía dé él?. Pero decidió callar.

— Pero debiste contarnos. tan buena noticia.— la reprendió rey.

— Lo iba a hacer — mintió — Pero ustedes… — dijo mirando a rey. — No dejaban de pelear y no pude mencionar palabra.

—Aja…

* * *

Darién y Ann los habían seguido. No era tonto. Nada tonto. Había percibido el perfume de Ann cerca de ellos. Y esa aura asesina cerca de serena. Si. Definitivamente era Ann.

Hacia casi un mes que Vivían en la tierra. Con sus verdaderos nombres. Gracias al ofrecimiento del Rey de la tierra. Francamente le daba igual donde estuviera. Mientras Ann estuviera con el, no habría problemas.

Y exactamente ese era el problema a dos semanas de vivir juntos. Ann había decidido independizarse. Que… ¿Por qué?.

Simplemente por que necesitaba su espacio. Y mil cosas que Alan no supo entender muy bien.

Toda esa nueva personalidad que había aflorado en Ann era a causa de una rubia loca y bastante molesta.— No. No, era serena si no su casi copia. Mina Aino.

Alan resoplo. Ante la actitud de Ann de seguirlo.— Culpa de una pequeña discusión de los alienígenas. Ann había malinterpretado sus palabras por ello. Ahora estaban separados.

Por un rato permitió que ambos los siguieran y hasta les provoco lo que los insignificantes humanos llamaban "celos" o si. Alan puede que no fuera humano. Pero, entendía bastante como se movían con sus emociones.

El sujetar la mano de serena. Abrasarla de una manera que ella no se sintiera intimidada pero si que "otro" se le estrujara el estomago de celos. Si. Alan sentía la miradas asesinas golpeando en su nunca.

— "Serena."— observo fijamente hacia delante mientras serena giraba su rostro y le miraba buscando sus ojos. — Dime, te as dado cuenta que nos siguen.— Pregunto. Alan, de manera tranquila mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de la chica. en la montaña rusa esperando que se llenara el juego. para que este comenzara.

Serena se asusto ante la pregunta. Pero luego se relajo. — si, Darién y Ann entraron detrás de nosotros. Al principio pensé que era coincidencia pero… han estado yendo a los mismos juegos y lugares que nosotros.

— lo se.

— Supuse que venían detrás de ti. Quizás Ann te quiere dar celos. Como tu quisiste hacerlo diciéndole que saldríamos. ¿Verdad?. — Sonrío tranquilamente.

— Bueno… bueno yo en realidad…— Alan se sonrojo.

— Tranquilo. se que quieres mucho a Ann.— sonrío.

— Serena… ¿que querías preguntarme?. ¿para que me citaste aquí? — serena adopto una mirada seria. En ese momento podía ver a una soberana apunto de platear un tema importante.

— Hace unos días. eh, sentido una energía maligna muy poderosa. — un silencio quedo entre los dos — tú también, la has sentido — Alan negó. serena se puso aun mas seria. — Desde el día que ustedes llegaron y atacaron. Aprendí a conocer las energías — miro a un costado y apretó sus manos formando un puño. — estoy segura de que no me equivoco. Alan.

Alan no dijo nada simplemente espero a que serena continuara.

— Estoy muy nerviosa Alan. La memoria de las chicas y la mía no esta al 100%. Muchas cosas no me cierran. Como, ese repentino cambio de bando de ustedes. — Alan abrió la boca para defenderse.

— No me malinterpretes. ¡Me encanta que ya no quieran destruir la tierra! y que me hallan pedido purificar el árbol de la vida. Así como qué decidieran quedarse. Pero… ay cosas

— ¿Quizás esa energía. Es, de el caballero de la luna? Aun no sabes quien es en realidad.

— No. No, lo se. — hubo un pequeño silencio. Mientras observaban como las personas iban acomodándose en la montaña rusa. pronto no podrían hablar cómodamente. — Alan, dime la verdad. Sujeto su brazo con los ojos llenos de emoción. — Eh, tenido sueños donde tu… al parecer… tu borras nuestra memoria. — Alan sintió un golpe en el pecho que lo dejo sin aire.

— Serena.. ¡claro que no!. ¿Como me crees capas?.

— Puedo saber si mientes. "Alan" — Serena apretó mas fuerte el brazo de Alan y una luz lo segó. — Dime. ¡Alan! dijo la voz de serena en su mente. Por que lo arias… ¿por que borrarías nuestras mentes.? Ya no veo energía maligna en ti. ¡Pero se que algo me ocultas!. Dímelo Alan. — la voz de serena era segura pero a la vez tan suave y dulce como el de una niña pidiendo explicación.

— Nunca te aria daño, serena. Yo no te… eh, borrado la memoria.

— ¡Mientes! .¡mientes! — Suspiro cansada. — Alan la vida de mis amigas pende del mismo hilo que controla mi destino. Si algo les pasara a ellas o a mi familia. No me lo perdonaría. Ni ala persona que les causara daño.

— "Quiero la paz en este mundo". Como, soberana de la luna es mi deseo proteger esta tierra que nos albergo y nos dio nuevas oportunidades a mis amigas y a mi. Tu al igual que yo deberías comprender esto

— Alan asistió. — No, debes temer ni a Ann. Ni, a mi. serena. — sonrío de lado. — Tu y ella se parecen bastante. — Serena se sonrojo.

— Té prometo que protegeré tu hogar serena… no solo por que me agradas. Si no también por que es el lugar donde Ann quiere estar. Y no dejaría que nada ni nadie la lastime.

— No. No, es solo "mi hogar". Es "nuestro hogar" ahora.

Alan deseo abrazar a serena. Pero justo en ese momento. los enganches del los asientos cedieron cayendo en sus faldas y aprisionándolos para que el juego comenzara.

— ¡¿Cómo, demonios deje que me convencieras de subir.?!— serena se mordió el labio y cuando los carros empezaron a moverse serena chillo sin compasión hacia los oídos de sus acompañantes.

El carro subió lentamente para luego detenerse. Serena quedo mosqueando mirando la altura casi en shock.

— No.

— ¿Seré. estas bien?

— No.

— Nooooo! Grito cuando el carro empezó a decender a toda velocidad.

— kiaaaaaa! Aaah! No. No, quiero — lloro mas fuerte — no quiero ¡bájenme! La ruleta subió lentamente nuevamente y serena empezó a negar moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro intentando salirse de el asiento.

— Serena. Si, haces eso te caerás… no quieres caerte ¡verdad! — grito Alan.

Serena negó. Apretándose mas a los barrotes que tenia sosteniéndola. Alan se preguntaba si podría doblarlos de la fuerza con que los apretaba. — y el carro volvió a bajar — aaah! El carro se detuvo nuevamente serena con el corazón en la boca.

— Serena, estas muy agitada.[serena quería matar a Alan por estar como si nada. cuando ella sentía que moriría.] .El juego terminara en unos minutos ¡cálmate!.

— Mi vida terminara en unos minutos kiaaaa! no quiero morir joven y bella y sin haber amado. Kiaaaa! Ahhh! —Volvió a gritar. —

Alan la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza. — ¿Ah? .— Justo cuando Alan volvía a hablar el juego volvió a moverse. Y Alan pudo escuchar un grito aterrador detrás de ellos. — era Ann gritando y lloriqueando igual que serena.

— Mujeres… sean del mundo que sean… son unas miedosas — pensó Darien.

* * *

—Alan aun no terminamos de hablar.— Serena bajaba siendo ayudada por Alan las escaleras tambaleándose con los ojos girando como espirales.

—Aaah! Aaah! .

Serena se enderezo alejándose de Alan. para luego girar sobre su eje un par de veces evitando que Alan la sujetara de nuevo.

— Escúchame. Alan, no creas que te libraras de mi interrogatorio — dijo señalando. — ¡ay! Alan. No, te me muevas tanto. ¡por dios! Debes dejar de comer la comida chatarra de aquí te ves mas pachonsito. ..auch — se quejaba bajo serena sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

— Serena ese es el bote de basura. Yo, estoy detrás de ti.

— Jaja si lo sabia… solo te probaba— dijo girando de nuevo. — para ver que no te había hecho mal este juego del infierno.

— Serena ese es un poste.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Donde diablos estas? Házmela mas fácil. Alan.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ann se tocaba la cabeza.

—Hola serenita. ¿como estas hermosa?

—No. no…

—¡Buenos días! "cabeza hueca" .. —No. no como le voy a decir asi….

—Hem, pero… que bello ángel ven mis ojos hoy…

—¡Si! "Darién" con eso… serena pensara que estas siendo manipulado por el enemigo y te pateara el trasero con su "Tiara lunar" o peor con su súper patada de Seilor moon.— le grito Ann

Darien bufo molesto…— OK, seré natural. ¡Vamos!.

* * *

Segundos después…

— ¡Oye. cabeza de chorlito!.— Dijo una voz sacando a Alan del momento incomodo.

— No. No tu demonios.— sacudió su cabeza. — ¿Que quieres homosapien?

— Necesito hablar a solas con tigo.

— ¿De que.?

— Solo. Dame, unos minutos…

— Estamos en citas a parte. — carraspeo — "Que no te has dado cuenta" — dijo señalando a Alan y luego a Ann la cual estaba tan descompuesta como serena.

— Tú — dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola a un costado. mejor que nadie sabes que estamos haciendo mal tercio. — Ann y Alan se sonrojaron.

* * *

Lita. se encontraba sentada en un parque para niños. Leyendo una carta en la cual le avisaban. la llegada de un persona que había sido muy importante en su vida.

— ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi.?

Desde que se entero que Andrew se iría con Reika lejos… se sintió fatal. Pero aun así decidió que no debía meterse. En esa relación. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse triste. Al final nunca le diría lo importante que el era para ella.

* * *

Serena se preguntaba si Darién le estaba gastando una mala broma. O si simplemente era un idiota.

— Alan, aceptas el cambio

Realmente era un idiota.

Alan miro a Darién como si realmente intentara buscar vida en su planeta. — ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

Darién negó. — Mira — carraspeo. — "Alan" simplemente no congenias con serena. — se bajo sus lentes de sol. — Solo mírala — observo lascivamente a serena de pies a cabeza. Esta le respondió con una mirada de enojo. Girándose ofendida. — gracias por girarte. hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo rodearte.

— Ash — ¡Eres, un idiota Chiba!

— ¿Y que dices, Alan? — sonrió de lado. — "Cambiamos". — Ann hacia crujir sus dientes. Estaba furiosa con Darién y se sentía dejada de lado por todos.

Alan sujeto del brazo a Darién y lo llevo a un costado. Ann que estaba a un lado de serena la observó. Serena se sintió observada y miro a Ann ambas se estudiaron con miradas asesinas por un rato para luego correr sus rostros a lados contrarios e ignorar a la otra.

— Engreída. — dijo en voz baja serena.

— Caprichosa. — respondió Ann en el mismo tono.

Ambas se miraron nuevamente se sacaron la lengua y volvieron a ignorarse.

Alan suspiro al observar la actitud de ambas jóvenes a la distancia.

— Escucha."Chiba" no se que pretendes… pero lo imagino.

— Si te lo imaginas doy por hecho que aceptas…

— No. Significa, que imagino lo que quieres. Pero no lo Hare.

Alan se movió para volver hacia serena. Pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. miro a los ojos a Darién. — Alan. No sabes con quién té metes. — dijo mordaz.

— Oh, claro qué lo sé. — le quito los lentes oscuros de las manos a Darién. Se los coloco — Eres, el Rey de la tierra. — Tsk. — Oh. No, "Es cierto" . Aun. no lo eres… no para Serena. — Sonrío de lado. — Debiste dejar que Ann y yo nos vallamos cuando debíamos hacerlo. Pero no… ¿verdad? "Chiba" ¡tenias, que hacer que nos quedáramos!.tu tenias que convencerla de quedarse a vivir aquí.

— No tengo la culpa, que pelearas con Ann .— miro hacia las chicas y observo la mirada triste de Ann. — El que seas un idiota con las mujeres. — resoplo molesto. — No es mi problema. Pero si lo es. Que quieras acaparar a mi chica.

— Es tu problema. Si, Ann no me habla ni nada por el estilo. Es por esas entupidas ideas que se le han metido sobre el romanticismo. Y todo es culpa de tú amiga Mina. — dijo señalándolo con él dedo en el pecho.

— Déjame continuar con "mi cita." al menos que quieras que le cuente a serena que borraste la memoria de ellas y la de las chicas. Para que no supieran tu identidad.

— Sabes de sobra mis razones. "duendecillo." — dijo exasperado. — Solo intento protegerlas. Además tu nos ayudaste — resoplo. — si mal no recuerdo. Y yo también te ayude junto con Mina y Andrew para que ustedes empezaran una nueva vida con sus verdaderas identidades — Alan alzó las cejas. Y luego se señalo a si mismo. — Bueno, que esperabas… no puedes aun andar como si nada con orejas y cabello de colores.

Un grupo de chicos con ese aspecto fanáticos del anime pasaron como si nada. Alan señalo hacia ellos y luego miro a Darién. Alzando nuevamente las cejas.

— Ya. ya . Pero no es lo mismo. No. vivirán mostrándose así. Esa no es vida.

— Te equivocas. — Miro hacia Ann le sonrío y esta sin entender por que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa. — Me siento sofocado mostrándome como un humano. Para mi esto es un disfraz…

— Lo siento. Creo que no pensé. Bien las cosas… — dijo apenado.

— Tranquilo. Lo eh, pensado mejor. Y si esto hace feliz a Ann. — Suspiro derrotado. — Creo que lo intentare.

— Eso significa…

— Nada. Chiba nada. solo déjame hablar con serena. La cita no fue para enamorarla.

— ¿A no?

— Amo a Ann ¡idiota!.

— ¬¬ no te creo.

— Es enserio. Chiba, Solo tengo que verificar algo. — puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de Darién. — Temo. que su memoria esta regresando. Lo que es extraño. por que solo los momentos de extrema tensión pueden hacer que este tipo de cosas sucedan. Dime paso algo en los últimos momentos.

— La bese — dijo apenado. — ¿Eso pudo a ver… a verlo causado?

— Claro que si ¡cabeza hueca!. ¿Como diablos se te ocurrió eso?.

— Solo sucedió no lo espere. — mintió

— Como sea. Intenta no hacerlo de nuevo. Bloqueare sus recuerdos nuevamente. Cuida a Ann mientras tanto. Darién bufo molesto pero no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

Mina se encontraba limpiando torpemente las mesas mientras atendía a los clientes.

— Esto me pasa por abrir mi bocota.

Ray, se levanto del asiento y Ami la siguió

— Nos vemos mina. Limpia bien — eh — mira que los gérmenes son malos para el cutis. — Le apretó las mejillas. — Hay, tan linda "Ella" "trabajando" .— miro de reojo a Andrew. — Andrew si haces que mi bebe se quiebre una uña fregando platos. — Mina automaticamente se miro las manos y trago duro.

— No, amenaces a Andrew .Rey Chan. — reto Ami.

— No, si no lo iba a retar. Solo quería que le sacara una foto a Mina con el delantal y el sombrerito de red limpiando los platos y llorando por sus uñas de gata.

— Grrr. Corre por tu vida. ¬¬ Rey .

— Sabes lo genial que será ponerlas en el FACE. A por cierto Mina hace rato no entras. Mira tus correos. nisi quiera has contestado mis mensajes ni mis llamadas.

Mina se quedo en shock recordando un pequeño detalle. Rebusco su celular. Y cuando lo saco de su bolsillo.

Ray lo miro extrañada. — ¿Y tu teléfono con stikers de gatitos. mina? — Preguntó extrañada.

* * *

— Serena. que te párese si vamos por un pastel. Oh, que tonto soy cierto tu estomago no esta bien para que..

— ¡Pastel! Siiiiii! ¡Pastel!, ¡pastel!— empezó a chillar serena con corazones en los ojos. — ¡Vamos! — jalo a Alan lejos de Ann y Darién.

Unos minutos después…

— Umm.. Esto es una delicia. Alan.

— Si, ya lo creo… — dijo Alan viendo como serena devoraba sin compasión un pedazo de pastel. — realmente te gusta el dulce.

— Serena… que es exactamente lo que recuerdas.

Serena miro a Alan deteniendo su mano con el tenedor con una gran porcion de pastel que iba directo a su boca.

cerró la boca. Bajo el rostro ocultándolo bajo su flequillo — Es todo tan confuso. Recuerdo pelear… recuerdo a las chicas peleando con migo. Recuerdo a Toxido Mask aunque no entiendo por que ahora no aparéese él. Si. No, "el caballero de la luna" . Sabes eh. Estado sospechando de alguien… creo saber quien es el caballero de la luna.. — Dijo no muy segura — creo que Toxido Mask y él. Son, la misma persona — dijo sonrojándose.

— No. No lo creo.. Aunque no se quien es Toxido mask exactamente.

— Ah, OH es cierto. Vez. lo que te digo. mi mente, es una laguna. mis peleas del pasado. Se, confunden unas con otras…. Tengo miedo de lo que me esta pasando. "Alan" Crees que estoy enloqueciendo? Quizás el descubrir que soy la princesa de la luna. A hecho estragos en mi mente.

— Tranquila. Voy a ayudarte, serena — Dijo poniendo una mano en la frente de esta. Y acariciándola. Como si fuera una pequeña niña asustadas. la mano de Alan brillo al igual que sus ojos. Serena fue cubierta por una luz entre violeta y verde muy brilloso. Sus parpados cerrados. Como si estuviera en un sueño muy profundo.

¿¡Que demonios haces?! — grito una vos femenina muy conocida para el flautista. Alan asustado se levanto muy rápido apartándose de serena. la cual termino estampando su rostro en el pastel. — Ummm... Fresa —dijo serena entre sueños.

—Serena! Grito darien preocupado salvando a serena de morir ahogada con "crema".

* * *

Minutos mas tarde…

—"Aunque el tiempo. No, facilitara el amor. con gusto cuidaría tu corazón."— fue así. con esas frase que serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de un azul mas profundo delante de ella.

Se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de Un hombre.. Y por la vos se imaginaba quien era.

Darién, estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Con serena recostada sobre su pecho.

—No pienses que caeré con tus palabras de amor.

—Si, creo en ti. "mi coneja de la luna" por que no creer que me amaras con locura.

—No creas que mi amor podrás obtener

—un zorro a una coneja… Solo de almuerzo deseara tener.— respondió mordaz.

—Jamás te comería — atrajo el rostro de serena con su mano derecha. —Al menos que tu me lo pidas con esos ojos que me invitan, a soñarte en fantasías.

—Para ser un "zorro" hablas demasiado. — serena quiso liberarse de los brazos de Darién. — ¡Ya. déjame en paz!. Con, tanto animalejo del que seguro te has alimentado. Deberías estar mas que satisfecho. No es ¿verdad?

—No, pero ahora que lo dices… tengo un hambre voraz. Y con tus labios lo eh de saciar.— Darién no espero otra respuesta. simplemente se abalanzo sobre los labios de serena.

Su boca se abrió, sus ojos cerrados mientras apretaba sus cálidos labios recorrió con su lengua la de ella. Impidiendo que ella se separara. Serena apretaba el hombro derecho de Darién con su mano. Al principio intentando alejarlo. pero sus manos se relajaron sobre el hombro del muchacho que la besaba para luego deslizara suavemente asta llegar a la nuca de el y atraerlo a un mas. No pudo contener el deseo de pasar sus manos por su cabello. Darien gimió sobre los labios de serena sintiendo esa electricidad que solo con la rubia sentía.

— oh, cuanto extrañe estar así, con tigo mi princesa. — Pensaba, Darién sintiendo mil emociones embargándolo.

Serena abrió los ojos horrorizada.(obviamente al mucho rato de estar pelando lengua con el papazote.)

— Serena tonta. Como te dejas besar por este sinvergüenza. — se recrimino.

—Auch! ¡Maldición!.— Grito Darién. Cuando serena le mordió la lengua y no fue nada Suave. — Serena, ¿que te pasa? estas loca.

¡Aléjate de mi chiba! — grito serena mientras se paraba velozmente como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero. — No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso. ¡cretino! ¿Cómo… como te atreviste a besarme?

— No. Vi, que te molestara en absoluto… mas bien. Hasta me obligaste a continuar. — Sonrío de lado Darién.

Serena se giro buscando a Alan con la mirada. O Ann. quien sea que aleje a Darién de ella.

Si buscas a los tórtolos no están. "Yo te llevare a tu casa."

—No gracias, caminare.

—Caminar… por dios serena estas a un viaje en bus y media hora en tren. Estas demente.

—No idiota. Caminare asta la estación de bus.

—No no. Le dije a Alan que te llevaría. No voy a dejarte sola. es peligroso

—Matare a Alan… —murmuro bajo.— Se defenderme —le grito.

—Si tu si. Pero los asaltantes no saben defenderse de ti. Cabeza hueca.

—¬¬ cállate idiota.

—Cállame si quieres. —Relamió sus labios.

—¡Claro! Empezó a buscar por todos lados. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro. — ¿Donde ay un palo.? Te lo daré por la cabeza haber si así te compones.

—Serena, eres la única mujer. Que me quiere hacer creer que no quiere cometer pecado con este cuerpo.— se señalo a el mismo.

serena arqueo un ceja. — Y tu eres el hombre mas engreído que mis ojos han podido ver..

Darién se acercó a serena y la tomo de la mano para llevarla hasta el auto. Serena intento que la soltara. Pero aun así el no la soltó. Y la jalo asta llegar a la puerta del auto.

—Miauu. Miauu..

—OH, mira aquí esta mi gatita bella. Te quedaste encerrada en el auto gatita —dijo Darién a luna mientras refregaba su cabeza.

Miauu.(tu me dejaste encerrada. Grandísimo ¡idiota!. —El estomago de luna gruño. —Me muero de hambre.). Pensó luna.

¬¬ creíste que podrías seguirme gata traicionera. Menos mal que me di cuenta y te encerré en el auto. U.u di que no soy malote y deje el auto aparcado bajo la sombra.— pensó Darién. Mientras seguia sujetando a serena.

—¿Luna? Dijo serena. Extrañada.

—La conoces… —dijo Darién.

— Es mi gata. Luna ¿que haces aquí con este cavernícola?

— Serena, la gata no habla. No seas tonta.

— No soy tonta. solo lo decía por decir ¡inepto!.

— Pero Beso Bien ¿verdad.? Sonrío mientras ponía a serena entre el y el auto. Serena acorralada. Ladeo su rostro manteniéndose alejada de los labios de Darién. Justo cuando Darién se iba a acercar mas a serena. Luna le salto enzima y lo distrajo. Haciendo que serena se zafara y saliera corriendo lejos de Darién.

— Bien hecho ¡luna! — Grito serena mientras corría hasta la estación de bus. O eso le hacia creer a Darién.

— Miauu..

— Gata traidora. ¬_¬ — dijo Darién a luna que se encontraba en sus brazos. Pero dicen que solo los perros son fieles…

— Miauu… dijo inocentemente luna. —(tonto.)

* * *

Lita observo la carta en sus manos. Una vez mas… sinceramente ya no le importaba lo mas mínimo aquel hombre que tanto dolor causo en su corazón. Era increíble. Ahora, tenia a dos hombres importantes de su pasado. cerca de ella. Pero justo cuando el que creyó amar aparecía. y El que ahora estaba segura de que amaba se iba lejos de ella.

Tanto lita como las chicas amaban la música la poseía y todo lo que al arte se refería… quizás tenia que ver con la posición que ocuparon en un tiempo remoto en otra vida.

Pero todas se apasionaban. Por ello. El haber estado todo el día hablando de aquel poema que serena encontró. Le removió palabras en su interior. Y simplemente de dentro de ella salía todo lo que su corazón sentía.

**Solo un Don Juan **

**Que ante mis ojos**

**Cambio, el amor**

**Por vanidad.**

**Barajaste tu vida**

**Con miradas esquivas**

**Perdiste la partida**

**Al creerme vencida**

**Estoy cansada de la espera,**

**Por una vida medio llena**

**Cansada de esperar****…**

**Que de amor se tiña**

**tu esencia.**

**Te costo caer,**

**Y a mi**

**Levantarme otra vez.**

**Nunca creíste,**

**Que me fueras **

**A perder.**

**Ahora rogar,**

**No te queda nada mal**

**De mi compasión**

**No debes esperar.**

**cambiaste tu juego**

**Por uno de ajedrez**

**Intentaste encontrar**

**La reina **

**Que perdiste aquella vez**

**Es una lastima**

**Que a un rival**

**Te enfrentes**

**Esta vez.**

Sonrío con tristeza. Rival era lo que seria Andrew si la quisiera. Pero que tonta e ilusa era. ¡jamás te amara! Le decía una voz en su cabeza.

—* ¿ Lita? Pregunto una voz. Detrás de ella.

Lita se levanto del asiento y se giro para observar al joven que llevaba bolsas de compra en sus brazos. Simplemente no pudo detenerse y corrió con velocidad hacia él, abrazándolo mientras el escuchaba sus gemidos.

— ¡Estas llorando!. Lita ¿que sucede.?— preguntó dejando sus bolsas caer mientras la abrazaba sobando su espalda para calmarla. — tranquila.

* * *

wowwwwww me encantaron los reviews .-. espero que les guste este capitulo! :D :3

lamento a las fanáticas del Darien serio. hacerlo tan babosooooooo pero no pude con la tentación xd u.u jjiji

dejen reviews o chicles :3 tengo antojo de cualquiera de los dos xd jijij


End file.
